In just a week
by I-currently-started
Summary: Poof, Yong Soo 'accidentaly' casted a spell on a certain nation bringing some mayhem to them. Pairings: NiChu, Kiku x yao Human names used. Rated T just incase
1. How it started

He sighed. How did it become like this so sudden? First thing he knew was that he was in the world meeting like always and the next thing he knew was that he was taking care of a certain someone once again. But how did it all started?

It was just like any other world meeting.

Just like the usual, Alfred was blabbering about different super heroes and how they could save the world and the economics crisis with his brother Matthew who was quietly standing beside him all the while, hell, no one actually noticed Matthew one single bit it was like his specialty to suddenly go invisible without anyone noticing.

Arthur and Francis were having their own argument about who know what? They were always arguing so often that it has officially become something 'normal.'

Ivan was sitting on his chair smiling about something while doing his 'kolkolkol' all the while.

Feliciano was talking to his friend, Ludwig, about pasta and Ludwig was trying to endure his anger during the meeting.

Then there was Yao and Kiku, Yao was watching the whole meeting without doing much at all while Kiku was just reading the atmosphere of the room.

Yes, just like the _usual._

That was before it happened.

Im Yong Soo barged right into the middle of the world meeting, causing everyone to stop what they were doing.

''What are you doing here-aru?!'' a familiar and questioning voice asked, It was Yao.

'哥哥, look what I found,'' Yong Soo chirped happily, ''It's a wand with a set of instructions I found at the table outside of the room Da~ze,''

That was when Arthur stood up. ''Right, I believe those are not yours at all give them back, wanker!''

''No way! I found it so I will keep it Da~Ze,'' Yong Soo said, swinging the wand around the room, he casted a spell from the book not knowing what would really happen at all but he was happy that he got to use the wand while he could.

''**_Dumbledora the explorer!''_**

That was when it happened.

A huge pink cloud filled the air for a few seconds causing people like Alfred, Feliciano and Yong Soo to panic while some like Ivan, Arthur and Ludwig remained calm.

When the cloud have disappeared everyone checked to see if they were all okay and that Yong Soo's magic didn't have an effect on anyone. Needless to say, everyone but a certain someone was okay.

''Holy shit, Kiku what the heck happened to you?!'' Alfred yelled across the room.

Everyone turned their attention towards Kiku whom seems like the only one who have been effected by the magic mishap, Many were shocked some were 'fangirl-ing' and some were speechless by what have happened to the ever so poor Kiku.

''Im Yong Soo what have you done to Kiku-aru?!'' Yao asked, shocked.

''I-I don't know 哥哥!'' Yong Soo flipped through the many pages of the book finding the spell that he have casted, while doing so everyone was staring at Kiku unable to turn their attention away, it was hard to deny at the cuteness of the nation.

But honestly, what did happen to Kiku?

Well it is simple, to put it in a way the stoic nation have became a kid he was back then, fortunately this does not have an effect on the island itself.

''so who is going to take care of Kiku for time being I mean, he's now a kid he can't just take care of himself like that-aru,'' Yao said

'' You're totally right Yao! That's why you should be the one taking care of Kiku!'' Alfred replied.

''W-what-aru? Why me-aru?'' Yao asked questioningly

'' Well Yao, I hate to admit it but Alfred is right, you should be the one taking care of Kiku for time being since you took care of him before, right?'' Arthur said before sipping on his cup of tea. ''Right-aru I did take care of him before but…'' Yao's voice trailed off,

''I know what has happened between you and Kiku must hurt your feeling, even I know that, Yao,'' Arthur said putting down his cup of tea, ''But we need you to take care of him since you know him best from experience.''

''Fine, I'll do it-aru!'' Yao pouted.

''哥哥, Look it says that Kiku would be able to turn back to normal in seven days which is one week'' Yong Soo told Yao

''Right that settles it, Yao will be taking care for Kiku till' next week, Yahoo!'' Alfred exclaimed

_right, that was how it happened._

* * *

I was not satisfied with the first chapter nope not one single bit! so i decided to redo lots of things some of the things remained the same though so give me one week before i update again, sorry! my exam marks were higher than expected which got me pumped to write more so i'll probably end everything in 10-12 chapters

哥哥 - big brother (I would know that since i am chinese!)


	2. Day 1 with the yet again little Kiku!

''We are here-aru,'' Yao announced to the little Kiku that slept halfway while they were making their way to Yao's house.

_He's cute as always isn't he?_

A voice in Yao's head said,

_he was always cute no matter what he did, even when he grew up. You just didn't take your time to notice it, Yao._

He didn't reply to those sentences that took place in his mind. Nope not at all. But Why? Because he knew those words were all true. Kiku did grow up to be a strong nation and Yao was proud of it even after what he did, Yao always had a place for his beloved Kiku in his heart. He just does not seem to notice it himself.

''Aiyah! Kiku wake up-aru!'' Yao said, trying to wake the sleeping nation up.

Kiku slowly opened his eyes then closing them again because of the sun, it took him awhile to adjust to the brightness but he soon got okay with it, rubbing his own eyes he saw Yao giggling like a school girl which made Kiku blush. Yao took note of how cute Kiku was and brought him into his own house where both of them used to live in, placing their shoes outside.

He brought Kiku to his room,'' right-aru, your room is here Kiku-aru,'' Yao told Kiku, '' you will be sleeping here okay-aru?'' Kiku only nodded in agreement as Yao headed to the kitchen to make tea for both him and Kiku.

''Ni ni….'' Kiku called repeatedly ''Ni ni….''

''What is it Kiku-aru?'' Yao asked full of concern, ''the tea is hot ni ni…'' Kiku pouted causing Yao to chuckle, ''Too cute-aru…'' Yao mumbled, Kiku gave him a questioning stare.

''come here-aru, ni ni will cool down your tea for you-aru,'' Kiku held his cup of tea and walked towards Yao who was reaching his hands out to hold the cup, Yao took the cup and used his lips to blow into the cup so that the heat will decrease faster. After awhile he gave the cup back to Kiku saying that it was okay to start drinking since the tea cooled down already, Kiku took the cup back and started drinking his tea till there was none left.

''Ni ni makes the best tea..'' Kiku blushingly said, it was not really like him to compliment someone it made Yao happy, full of pride and glory that his little Kiku liked his tea.

Yao took the cup of teas and brought it back to his kitchen when he got out he saw Kiku playing with one of his stuffed animal collection, rolling up and down holding the stuffed animal. When Kiku saw that Yao was looking at him the whole time he got up and got back into his serious position hoping that Yao wouldn't ask or remember anything, when Yao saw how quickly Kiku changed from being all playful to serious he chuckled.

Before he knew it, it was getting late and the moon was going to come out soon, Yao took Kiku's hand and led him to the spot where they both would usually sit to enjoy the view of the spectacular glowing moon. Both nations sitting side by side, Yao on the left and Kiku on the right. They both sat quietly, admiring the moon that glows upon them. That was when someone decided to break the chain of silence.

''Look Kiku-aru, the rabbits are making medicine on the moon!'' Yao said excitingly, ''I believe the rabbits are ponding mochi, ni ni.'' Kiku assured Yao only making yao pout by his words.

_They then let the chain of silence flow back in for the rest of the night._

''It's time to go back in-aru,'' Yao then again took Kiku by his hands and dragged him back into the house though Kiku wanted to stay outside a little longer, he dragged Kiku into his room and made him lie on his bed.

''Kiku I believe it is time for you to sleep-aru,'' Yao said to Kiku who seems restless and unwilling to sleep. Kiku decided to pretend to sleep so that Yao could rest and didn't have to bother trying to count sheeps to make him fall asleep. When Yao got up and headed back to his room the rain started to pour in, more and more just came rushing down from the heavens to the earth. Suddenly a loud roaring sound came from nowhere, it was a thunder, it startled Kiku but then it decided to keep coming down letting those crashing sounds flow through the place. Kiku was afraid, very afraid.

He got out of his futon and hurriedly walked his way to Yao's room where he was sleeping,  
Kiku slowly creek opened the doors of Yao's room and closed it back, hoping not to disturb or wake him up from his sleep.

He somehow managed to get himself cuddled between Yao's arm, lying his head on Yao's chest he slowly let himself fall to sleep, ignoring the thunders because he was with Yao, the only person who can make him feel safe no matter what.

_Though with fears out there to torment him mentally or physically he wished for this night to never end as he is in the embrace of the one he truly loves._

* * *

What did you think about this chapter? I thought it was pretty okay... to those that were waiting for this chapter here it is! and you might want to check chapter one since i changed a heck of a lot of things since i was not satisfied at all. anyways R&R :3 (hey atleast try reviewing it'll get me more pumped to make more chapters since i am the lazy type of person and will only write when i feel like it!)


	3. chap 3

He felt even more tired than the usual.

His eyes were in the colour of red as when he tiredly opened them—filled with water, or as you call them tears too. For some reason, his eyes felt quite itchy but, that issue was set aside as he could not very much be bothered with it. Yao let out a soft yawn from his now chapped lips, and just before he could fall back into his deep slumber, he felt warmth radiated in between his slightly numbed arms.

Yao then wearily lifted his arms to take a small peak at whom or what it was, to only find Kiku's small subtle self cradled comfortably in his arms.

Yao's eyes softened with the scene that he only now gets to see. He noticed every single movement that the fragile young boy now holds, his breath intake was long and slow, his cheeks were even more rosy than the usual, his right hand was clenched tightly onto Yao's shirt. And his hair… his hair was frizzled? Other than the usual straightened hair that Kiku has, his hair would frizzle up whenever there was a heavy rain or so.

Yao began to wonder if it did rained the previous night. He usually isn't a heavy sleeper, but he was for no reason at all tired.

He decided to abandon the thoughts, as long Kiku is okay now, everything should at least be alright.

Not wanting to get up and do anything, instead, Yao felt that he could maybe laze around a bit more. Yao snuggled himself conveniently next to Kiku, humming a sweet melody to please both ears.

And just before he could fall back into dreamland, Yao felt Kiku wriggling in between his arms. It startled him, causing himself to jolt up. His eyes widened, he felt fully awake now. He took a look at Kiku to see what was wrong, but nothing was wrong. Yao sighed, after not living with him so long, he forgotten that Kiku had the habit of moving around in his sleep.

Yao groaned, he made up his mind to prepare their breakfast instead of getting back into bed with Kiku since he was tired no more.

Porridge with bits of chicken meat was what he had made, Yao set the food on the dining table to cool down. Checking the time, approximately eleven-thirty in the morning, definitely too late to do Tai Chi, he settled for calling Yong Soo to help deal with Kiku after all it was him that caused the problem that happened to poor little Kiku.

* * *

**A/N: I am having the biggest problem with this story, it gave me the biggest writer's block I have ever had. Sorry for the failed updating time, the other chapters I post will slowly get longer. For now I'll have to settle with this. Enjoy! ((Please do PM or review down ideas so it could help with the updates...))**


End file.
